Currently, an integrated composite perforating gun with the gunpowder charged in the gun has been widely used in the oil field because it is simple to construct, safe and reliable, and causes less damage to the well bore. However, as the gunpowder is charged between the perforating charges in most integrated composite perforating gun, the amount of gunpowder charged is drastically decreased especially in cases where hole density is high, causing the effect to be very poor. Multi-frac composite perforating device was then developed and utilized the time difference between the pressure peak values of two types of gunpowders charged inside and outside of the charge frame of the perforating gun to extend the effective plateau pressure and enhance the efficiency of the high pressure gas and the penetrating depth of the perforating charge. However, test results showed that the duration of the effective pressure of the multi-frac composite perforating device still need further improvement. The applicant considers further increasing the charge volume of the perforating gun and the use of a combination of gunpowders to be one of the ways to overcome this problem.